Time is a Funny Thing
by GryffindorTom
Summary: One should always remember not to mess with Time Tuners, especially not on Christmas Day...even if it's all because of James Potter and his half bother Hugo...
1. 01 – The Time Travelers Visit

**Time is a Funny Thing** – Rating **T**

Chapter 01 – **The Time** **Travelers Visit**

Summary – **Following events in the 'Confessions', and 'The New Batch',** **one should always remember not to mess with Time Tuners, especially not on Christmas Day...even if it's all because of** _ **James**_ _ **Potter**_ **and his half bother** _ **Hugo**_ **... A** **Next Generation** **meets their parents past story.**

Pairings – **Harry/Hermione, Arthur/Molly** **, Sirius/Amelia**

Warnings – **Contains some swearing, mild swearing and Dumbledore bashing**

 _A/N – I've tweaked the story a bit, compared to what it was originally when it was uploaded. Most of it is still the same however…_

- **Time is a Funny Thing** –-

 **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

 **New Timeline – 19th December 1995**

 _'I'm not the weapon after all!'_ thought Harry. His heart swelled with happiness and relief, and he felt like joining in as they heard Sirius tramping past their door toward Buckbeak's room, singing "God Rest Ye Merry, Hippogriffs" at the top of his voice.

How could he have dreamed of returning to Privet Drive for Christmas? Sirius's delight at having the house full again, and especially at having Harry back, was infectious. He was no longer their sullen host of the summer; now he seemed determined that everyone should enjoy themselves as much, if not more, than they would have done at Hogwarts, and he worked tirelessly in the run-up to Christmas Day, cleaning and decorating with their help, so that by the time they all went to bed on Christmas Eve the house was barely recognizable.

The tarnished chandeliers were no longer hung with cobwebs but with garlands of holly and gold and silver streamers; magical snow glittered in heaps over the threadbare carpets; a great Christmas tree, obtained by Mundungus and decorated with live fairies, blocked Sirius's family tree from view; and even the stuffed elf heads on the hall wall wore Father Christmas hats and beards.

Harry awoke on Christmas morning to find a stack of presents at the foot of his bed and Ron already halfway through opening his own, rather larger, pile.

"Good haul this year," he informed Harry through a cloud of paper. "Thanks for the Broom Compass, it's excellent, beats Hermione's — she's got me a homework planner —"

Harry sorted through his presents and found one with Hermione's handwriting on it. She had given him a book as well that resembled a diary, except that it said things like "Do it today or later you'll pay!" every time he opened a page.

Sirius and Lupin had given Harry a set of excellent books entitled Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts, which had superb, moving colour illustrations of all the counter jinxes and hexes it described. Harry flicked through the first volume eagerly; he could see it was going to be highly useful in his plans for the D.A.

Hagrid had sent a furry brown wallet that had fangs, which were presumably supposed to be an anti-theft device, but unfortunately prevented Harry putting any money in without getting his fingers ripped off.

Tonks's present was a small, working model of a Firebolt, which Harry watched fly around the room, wishing he still had his full-size version; Ron had given him an enormous box of Every-Flavour Beans; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the usual hand-knitted jumper and some mince pies; and Dobby, a truly dreadful painting that Harry suspected had been done by the elf himself. He had just turned it upside down to see whether it looked better that way when, with a loud crack, Fred and George Apparated at the foot of his bed.

Suddenly they heard a thud in the hallway and everyone went out to investigate, pulling wands out of their pockets or from tableside cabinets.

"THIS BETTER NOT BE ONE OF YOUR PRANKS JAMES SIRIUS POTTER OR SO HELP ME- "

"Calm down Mom. I just 'accidentally' pressed the button on the time tuner. Dad shouldn't have left it out." The raven-haired boy told his mother. "Looks like you, Dad and Unspeakable Boot need to fix it...again."

"James, you knew what would happen. Last time you messed with time tuners, we ended up messing up Aunt Angelina's wedding to Uncle George. Do you remember what he did to you afterwards?" The second raven-haired boy reminded his brother. He noticed his mother sobbing and then noticed the audience they had. The bushy haired lady stood up and ran over to Fred, hugging him in the same way Molly Weasley would.

"Oh Fred, you're alive." She sobbed. She turned to Sirius and hugged him too. "Don't you dare, under any circumstances, teach James your pranks otherwise it won't be your deranged cousin that kills you, it'll be me who does," she told him quietly. "On the other hand, it's been ages since I've been able to hug you Padfoot."

"Mom." One of the girls, one with black bushy hair, said "You look pretty at my age."

"Thanks Rosie." The older woman said. She looked at her younger version and smiled. "Its still weird being Hermione Potter!"

"Alright, who are you and how did you get here?" Mad Eye Moody snarled to the new arrivals.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm prank expert James Sirius Potter, named after Granddad Prongs and Padfoot. Along with Cousin Fred, we make up the Beaters for Gryffindor. My friends in the New Marauders call me Rebel because I end up in more detentions than Padfoot, Granddad Prongs, Uncle Gred and Uncle Forge have ever been in combined. Oh, and I hate my birth mom" The older boy said, noticing the maniacal grins of the twins.

"Who was your birth mother?" Molly asked, confused about why someone would hate their parents.

"Ginny Weasley." The other girl, her red hair shining in the Christmas light. "She cheated on daddy several times and so daddy divorced her."

"Did you hear that Fred?" George asked

"I sure did George-" Fred replied

"Sounds like Harrikins-"

"Had a prankster for a son." Finishing together. The older woman threw a shoe at Fred in embarrassment. The second raven-haired lad hit James on the side then pushed him back. He turned to the assembled crowd.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter, unfortunately named after Professors Dumbledore and Snape. I tried to beat Fathers record of trying to become the youngest Seeker but didn't get to as my sister Rose got the position." The second child said, smiling at Harry. "There again if it weren't for the Slytherins being stupid, she wouldn't have got the position. Like Father I enjoy DADA, especially as he has taught me before I went to Hogwarts, just like my brothers and sisters.

"Oh, by the way dad, it's a pity you and mom didn't dance at the Yule Ball as I overheard her telling my sister Amelia and mom Susan about the Yule Ball, and that she had it ruined by a certain redhead. Also, after your third year, mom fell in love with the real you but Grandfather James's portrait says it's the stubbornness in the genes given to you by Grandmother Lily that causes you not to notice her yet." He continued, smiling. "At least you made the correct choice when Dad divorced mine, James and Lily's birth mom, Ginny Weasley, and got with our 'real' mom, Hermione Granger. There again, both mom and dad were having affairs at the time, mom sleeping with Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas."

"You...you've spoken to...James and Lily's portrait?" Sirius asked, turning to Albus, "Where is it?"

"It's in the Potter family vault, along with the one that you started to have made of yourself." The older Hermione replied. "At the moment, only Harry can get to it as his parents will made him the head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. That means he's Lord Potter, along with being head of the Great Alliance."

"The Great Alliance? Lord Potter? I don't know what you mean?" Harry said, looking confused. "I didn't know Mom and Dad made a will!"

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you?" the older Hermione asked "I know I remember Padfoot was going to tell you this week but the way I remember it, he never did. Hang on a sec, I just want to try something."

She waved her wand over the assembled crowd in a complicated pattern, muttering incantations. "Looks like you've all had memory charms put on you. Even Molly and Arthur have had them!"

"How...how do we get them removed?" the younger Hermione asked, annoyed that someone altered their memories. "And who the hell did it?"

"Firstly, Gringotts have a ritual which removes blocks and all dark magic from you," she replied, noting the anger from everyone, "And it's all because of a prophecy, the thing that is being guarded in the Department of Mysteries."

- **Time is a Funny Thing** –-

 **A/N** – _Coming Up in Chapter 02 –_ _Gringotts get visited,_ _the remaining time travellers introduce themselves and Sirius bumps into Amelia Bones_

 **Disclaimer** This story uses themes and characters from the **Harry Potter** series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected. Contains text from **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.** Just like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Story ID -** **056 / / /** **Chapter Written Date -** **12/06/2016**


	2. 02 – Diagon Alley

Title **Time is a Funny Thing / / /** Rating **T**

Chapter **02 – Diagon Alley**

Warnings **Contains some swearing and Dumbledore bashing**

- **Time is a Funny Thing** -

 _Previously on Time is a Funny Thing..._

 _"THIS BETTER NOT BE ONE OF YOUR PRANKS JAMES SIRIUS POTTER OR SO HELP ME- "_

 _"Calm down Mom. I just 'accidentally' pressed the button on the time tuner. Dad shouldn't have left it out." The raven-haired boy told his mother. "Looks like you, Dad and Unspeakable Boot need to fix it...again."_

 _Turning to the audience that had gathered, James introduced himself. "I'm prank expert James Sirius Potter, named after Granddad Prongs and Padfoot. Oh, and I hate my birth mom!"_

 _The second raven-haired lad hit James on the side then pushed him back. He turned to the assembled crowd._

 _"I'm Albus Severus Potter, unfortunately named after Professors Dumbledore and Snape. I tried to beat Fathers record of trying to become the youngest Seeker but didn't get to as my sister Rose got the position." The second child said, smiling at Harry. "There again if it weren't for the Slytherins being stupid, she wouldn't have got the position. Oh, by the way dad, it's a pity you and mom didn't dance at the Yule Ball as I overheard her telling my sister Amelia and mom Susan about the Yule Ball, and that she had it ruined by a certain redhead. Also, after your third year, mom fell in love with the real you but Grandfather James's portrait says it's the stubbornness in the genes given to you by Grandmother Lily that causes you not to notice her yet."_

 _"You...you've spoken to...James and Lily's portrait?" Sirius asked, turning to Albus, "Where is it?"_

 _"It's in the Potter family vault, along with the one that you started to have made of yourself." The older Hermione replied. "At the moment, only Harry can get to it as his parents will made him the head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. That means he's Lord Potter, along with being head of the Great Alliance."_

 _"The Great Alliance? Lord Potter? I don't know what you mean?" Harry said, looking confused. "I didn't know Mom and Dad made a will!"_

 _"Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you?" the older Hermione asked "I know I remember Padfoot was going to tell you this week but the way I remember it, he never did. Hang on a sec, I just want to try something."_

 _She waved her wand over the assembled crowd in a complicated pattern, muttering incantations. "Looks like you've all had memory charms put on you. Even Molly and Arthur have had them!"_

 _"How...how do we get them removed?" the younger Hermione asked, annoyed that someone altered their memories. "And who the hell did it?"_

 _"Firstly, Gringotts have a ritual which removes blocks and all dark magic from you," she replied, noting the anger from everyone, "And it's all because of a prophecy, the thing that is being guarded in the Department of Mysteries."_

 ** _Diagon Alley, City of Westminster, England_**

 ** _New Timeline – 19th December 1995_**

Sirius was in shock. He had an idea that the Headmaster wanted to guard a weapon in the Department of Mysteries, but he had not realised that the weapon was a prophecy, one which was affecting his godson more than himself.

Then there were the revelations. The first one was that Harry's children had gone back in time, and they had brought, in the case of James, Albus and their little sister Lily, who had introduced herself to everyone in a way that tears to the Black heir in the way she looked exactly like her late grandmother, their stepmother, and in the other 4, those being Rose Granger-Potter (who Sirius realised was named after his best friends mother-in-law), Hugo Granger-Potter (named after Hugo Evans, his great-grandfather), Amelia Bones (who the older Hermione had said was named after the DMLE head, and her great-aunt) and Arthur Bones (who was named after the only true father influence, and father-in-law, Arthur Weasley), one of their two moms, Hermione Potter.

When he had asked why the two children had the surname Bones, Hermione explained that Arthur was the heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones in their timeline, as both he and Amelia had been killed, and that Susan had married Harry in their timeline by virtue of the contract between Sirius and Amelia turning into a Line Continuance Contract between Harry and Susan.

The other revelation was that Albus Dumbledore wasn't as Light as everyone thought he was, especially when the older Hermione had helped by making everyone realise that they had been subjected to Memory Charms, and that it was Remus Lupin that had worked out that it was Dumbledore who could be responsible for the Charms being put in place.

Walking through Diagon Alley, hidden under a charm as opposed to being in his Animagus form, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of one person in front of him, the person who he had been in love with, and was engaged to until that fateful day...

Amelia Bones.

Sirius remembered the day that he had been told by Amelia that she had been pregnant, had been being the correct way to say it as she had lost the child. They had been coming off patrol in Diagon Alley, enforcing Ministry Ordinance 743 which prohibited people from inciting a riot, following an article in the Daily Prophet which had almost started a riot. Having arrived in the Headquarters of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, when Augustus Rookwood, an Unspeakable who was attached to the department attacked.

He knew that if it wasn't for Senior Auror Alastor Moody and Investigating Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt stopping the fiend, along with Fabian Prewitt's efforts by rushing two Healers that Sirius knew, Hestia Jones and his cousin Andromeda Tonks, to the Auror Office, he would have lost Amelia as well as the baby she was carrying.

What had hurt Sirius the most was when his cousin Andromeda had told him that Amelia had miscarried and the curse that Rookwood used on her caused her to be unable to carry any more children either. It was this strain on the relationship, and then the passing of his friends James and Lily two weeks later, that caused Sirius to forget about his godson and chase Peter Pettigrew instead, the day him being captured and arrested by the Aurors for murder being his wedding day.

-Time is a Funny Thing-

Amelia could see that there was a disillusioned person in front of her as she was walking down the Alley with her niece, Susan, her molecule being able to see disillusioned persons along with those under most Invisibility Cloaks, the only Cloak she had been unable to see through being the one that her fiancé's best friend, James Potter, had owned.

Looking at the outline of the person, she could have sworn that it was the one person that her department was meant to hunt for, despite her knowledge of his innocence in this case despite his habit of getting in trouble otherwise, if one could call Sirius Black innocent that is!

Amelia was engaged to Sirius when her niece, Susan, was an infant, weeks before the death of her two brothers, Henry and Edgar, but then he had got locked up on their wedding day. She had known that Sirius was never the secret keeper to your parents, but despite her efforts to get him a trial, she had been told by Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, Delores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore on several occasions that her interests, being engaged to Black, had caused a conflict of interest.

"Conflict of interest my arse!" Amelia had shouted at the time when Dumbledore had denied the trial request. She had lost her temper that much at the time that she had transfigured him into a goat!

Approaching the disillusioned person, she dragged him into a side alley and removed the charm to see her suspicions confirmed. Slapping Sirius, she knew that she wanted to give him a more personal celebration for escaping the Prison that she had tried to close on several occasions.

Kissing him, she had the one thing that made Sirius smile. "Bones Manor…now!"

She knew that she had to be quick returning Sirius, especially as her godson was in Diagon Alley with the Weasleys plus some other people who she did not recognise, but she knew one thing…she needed him, and sharpish!

 ** _The Vaults, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England_**

 ** _New Timeline – 19th December 1995_**

Harry looked around to see his godfather falling out of the Floo connection of his account manager's office, running into the area where the carts for the vaults were, his clothes dishevelled from what looked like a quick dressing following sex that he had.

As the party of 11, consisting of Harry, both the original Hermione and the one from the other timeline, the seven children from the other timeline and Sirius, all boarded the cart along with Griphook, Harry was about to scold Sirius when the younger Hermione placed her arms round him.

Noticing that she was tense from the ride, Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, the first ever kiss he had given her. He was, however, unaware that the young girl that had called herself Lily was slightly tense, as if she felt that something had changed between her timeline and the current timeline.

As the ride ended at the Vault for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Harry remembered how, when he had put his family ring on, he had fainted from the pressure that it had caused in his head where his scar was, something which a Curse Breaker who attended the ongoing alarms called a Horcrux, a piece of Voldemort's soul.

As he walked into the Vault, he saw something that caused him to cry with tears of happiness, tears of joy and tears of sorrow. It was a portrait of two people that Harry recognised from photos that Hagrid had gave him, two people who, to protect their son, laid their lives down for him.

"Hello Mum, hello Dad."

- **Time is a Funny Thing** -

 **Coming Up in** Chapter 03 – A Visit to the 'other' timeline

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **056 / / /** **Publish Date 27** **/01/2017**


	3. 03 - Back to the Future

Title **Time is a Funny Thing / / /** Rating **T**

Chapter **03 – Back to the Future**

Warnings **Contains some swearing and Dumbledore bashing**

- **Time is a Funny Thing** -

 _Previously on Time is a Funny Thing..._

 _Suddenly they heard a thud in the hallway and everyone went out to investigate, pulling wands out of their pockets or from tableside cabinets._

 _"THIS BETTER NOT BE ONE OF YOUR PRANKS JAMES SIRIUS POTTER OR SO HELP ME- "_

 _"Calm down Mom. I just 'accidentally' pressed the button on the time tuner. Dad shouldn't have left it out." The raven-haired boy told his mother. "Looks like you, Dad and Unspeakable Boot need to fix it...again."_

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 2019 – Old Timeline**_

' _It's eerily quiet'_ Harry Potter, Minister for Magic and Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter thought as he headed into his martial home. His consort, Susan Bones, was still busy at work covering the Ministry of Magic in her role as Deputy Minister whilst he was taking part in one of his other occupations as a member of the Wizengamot

At the same time, Harry was intent on seeing his wife, Hermione, and his kids, Amelia and Arthur, James, Albus and Lily and Rose and Hugo, who he had not seen for a long period of time, having been busy in a large amount of negotiations with the leadership of Magical Prussia, who had been about to start a war with the United Magical Republic of Russia over the supply of Floo Power.

Harry remembered how he had married his true love, the woman who he had been having an affair with for 12 years, Hermione Granger, a mere two years ago, after a marriage to his ex-wife Ginny Weasley, who he had divorced mere weeks after the annual Weasley/Potter Christmas gathering at her parents' home, The Burrow. Harry had wanted a divorce for a few years, mainly as he knew he didn't love Ginny as much as he had when before his daughter, Lily, was born. It was all compounded when he found Ginny was _'celebrating'_ New Year's 2017 by sleeping with Draco Malfoy in the marital bed. Harry had only found out by chance, having decided to finish work early, he saw Ginny, wand out, commanding Malfoy to give her oral sex.

DMLE officials tested Malfoy as, when he was found with Ginny, his eyes were glazed over, with possibilities of being under the Imperius Curse. Having come back positive, Harry had tried to get his brother-in-law, Chief Warlock, Percy Weasley, to put his wife's case to trial, without success. Despite evidence being provided to him by Harry, as Head Auror, Susan Bones, Harry's consort and Deputy Minister of Magic and Hermione, Harry's mistress and Head of the DMLE, Percy refused to allow the case to be put to the Wizengamot. This allowed Ginny to walk away free of charge, contrary to Harry, Susan and Hermione's wishes.

During interrogation, Ginny confessed to Auror Rose Zeller, who was being assigned to the case as use of the Imperius curse, that she had forced Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Neville Longbottom and Kevin Entwhistle to sleep with her, using the Imperius Curse, and that she had not even had to cast a spell to get ex-boyfriend Dean Thomas, to sleep with her several times over the eighteen-year marriage. Once she had slept with Boot, Entwhistle, Longbottom and Zabini, she admitted that she had Obliviated them of the times, meaning that they would not be able to confess to their partners or Harry about them sleeping with her, even without being able to do anything about it.

Harry, however, wasn't as clean as he made himself out to be. During an Auror raid near the end of June 2004, Harry cast a Killing Curse at Amycus Carrow, a Death Eater who had escaped custody. Carrow had taken the Head of Elfin Rights, Hermione Weasley, as a hostage in exchange for dropping of charges and a Pardon from then Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, for Death Eater activity. A fight between the two occurred before Harry lost his temper and murdered Carrow.

Hermione took two weeks off following the hostage situation to recuperate. It was a few days after the return that Hermione visited Harry at his Islington flat, as she needed to give him some documents over to him from the DMLE. At that time, Harry and Ginny was not talking as she had accused him of having an affair with Lavender, despite them being second cousins, as Lavender's grandfather was his great-uncle. Harry truthfully denied the affair, but Ginny refused to believe him. Harry and Hermione got drunk, after Hermione admitted that she was unable to have children with her husband, Ron, however he was sterile, and had so the two of them had sex. The following morning, acting as if nothing happened between them, Hermione returned to her marital home claimed that she had worked late at the office.

After three visits to Harry, and three nights of sex, Hermione found out that she was pregnant with Harry's child. At the same time, Ginny was pregnant with her second child, but Harry and Ginny had several arguments because of the name they were going to give him. Ginny wanted to name him Albus but Harry wanted to name him Jason, after his maternal grandfather who he never got to know, Jason Evans. The arguments also were about Harry continuously working overtime at the Ministry, as the Auror Department was short-handed.

Hermione gave birth in May 2005 to a girl who they named Rose, named after Harry's maternal grandmother, Rose (Brown) Evans. Rose was born, ironically for Harry, on the same day that Susan Bones, Harry's consort, gave birth to his son, Arthur, who was born to satisfy a Line Continuance Contract that the Black family originally penned with the parents of Susan's Aunt, Amelia Bones. This contract, once converted to a Line Continuance Contract upon the death of both Amelia Bones and Sirius Black, meant that it was up to Harry to repopulate the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones.

A year and half later, in November 2007, Hermione gave birth to a son, who she had named at the time Hugo James Weasley, named after both parent's paternal grandfathers, Hugo Granger and James Potter. Harry wanted to attend the birth but was unable to as he was sent undercover on an operation by Deputy Head of the DMLE, Gawain Robards, who was Harry's predecessor as Head Auror to weed out a group of people who were made up of former Death Eaters along with other Pureblood Supremacists who call themselves The Cruciform. A few days later, Ginny gave birth to Lily Luna Potter, named after Lily Evans, Harry's mother, and Luna Lovegood, family friend and one of Ginny's third cousins on her maternal side. Again, Harry was unable to attend the birth, resulting in him sleeping in his Islington flat with Hermione as Ginny had barred him from the marital bed, Hermione using the late working excuse with Ron again to avoid going home.

In September 2017, in an election that he had been put forward by Susan, his consort thanks to the Contract, to take part in an election for the pot of Minister of Magic, an election being called thanks to the resignation of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry's predecessor.

It had been a mere few months earlier, in July 2017, that Harry had married Hermione in a small ceremony in a Muggle church in Alcester, the place that Hermione had grown up with her parents.

Running through his house, unable to find anyone, he saw the one clue that shown that something had happened, a broken object that had been part of a special project. Knowing now why the kids were silent, and Hermione was not there to greet him.

As Harry walked out of his house, intent of speaking to Unspeakable Terry Boot, the person who he was working with in his spare time on a project to restore a time tuner, he wondered how he would explain it to Susan…and if they would be able to find out where the kids and Hermione was!

Little would he know that the timeline was changing, and that things that had affected him over his last few years would be different…

- **Time is a Funny Thing** -

 **Coming Up in** Chapter 04 – The Fallout from the Portraits…

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID 056 / / / Publish Date 09/03/2017**


	4. 04 – Portraits

Title **Time is a Funny Thing / / /** Rating **T**

Chapter **04 – Portraits**

Warnings **Contains some swearing and Dumbledore bashing**

 _Contains text from Harry Potter and the Order of the Fried Turkey…Order of the Phoenix (get it right for Merlin's sake!)_

 _The Great Alliance and all items like it are based on themes and settings by Vance McGill…_

- **Time is a Funny Thing** -

 _Previously on Time is a Funny Thing..._

 _Noticing that she was tense from the ride, Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, the first ever kiss he had given her. He was, however, unaware that the young girl that had called herself Lily was slightly tense, as if she felt that something had changed between her timeline and the current timeline._

 _As the ride ended at the Vault for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Harry remembered how, when he had put his family ring on, he had fainted from the pressure that it had caused in his head where his scar was, something which a Curse Breaker who attended the ongoing alarms called a Horcrux, a piece of Voldemort's soul._

 _As he walked into the Vault, he saw something that caused him to cry with tears of happiness, tears of joy and tears of sorrow. It was a portrait of two people that Harry recognised from photos that Hagrid had gave him, two people who, to protect their son, laid their lives down for him._

 _"Hello Mum, hello Dad."_

 _ **The Vaults, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England**_

 _ **New Timeline – 19th December 1995**_

Sirius was in tears, seeing a portrait of the two people who he had last seen alive a few days before he had been arrested, the day of their death being the last day he saw them as he had been playing with his godson, but had disappeared for a bit as he wanted to see his fiancé, Amelia, and have a marathon shag session, which went to pot as he had felt the wards on the Potter's fall.

As Lily was telling him off for abandoning his duties to both Amelia, Susan and Harry, James was talking to Harry about some of his heritage, about how he was the next person who would be Lord Potter and then about how Lily had took Harry to play dates with not just Hermione but also Susan Bones and also Sally-Ann Perks, a Gryffindor student who had died at the start of Harry's Forth Year from injuries in a car accident, he watched as Harry fell to the ground, followed by the younger Hermione, the pair of them starting shaking.

"Dad? Mom?" Albus said, getting on his knees next to the two younger of his parents.

"Their memories are coming back Al." the older Hermione said, holding her children close to her. "I was like this after a potion that I had to take as part of my role within the DMLE, same with your dad. It was actually a potion that your ancestor, Henry Potter, originally created."

Eventually the younger version of Hermione, along with Harry, stopped shaking, their memories coming back to them.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT BASTARD!"

Little did either Hermione see Harry pick up a chest and a red notebook, one which could change everything

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **New Timeline – 19th December 1995**_

Harry was laying on his bed, Hermione lying next to him, Ron sitting in the dining room having something to eat, having digested the contents of the notebook that he had picked up from his vault.

He knew that Sirius had Flooed over to Bones Manor in order to have what the Marauder said was a "marathon sex session" with Madam Bones, along with the opportunity to relay some information that he had read.

In a way, Harry was happy with the Marauder, who had perked up since the visit to Gringotts, having been able to get back with his fiancé, plus also able to speak to the portraits of his best friend.

Hearing how the children that had changed his life were currently learning a few pranks from the Weasley twins, James making adjustments to the duos Skiving Snackboxes, improving them.

Suddenly he heard a bang coming from downstairs, the sound of doors slamming and people shouting getting louder by the minute.

"I love you Harry." Hermione said, kissing her boyfriend. "I have been in love with you for ages yet I…I-"

"I love you too." Harry said, cutting Hermione off, his lips melting into hers as they kissed.

Suddenly they heard a thudding as people were running upstairs, the sound of them being like a herd of elephants up the stairs, the door slamming open to see Snape running towards him intent on throttling him.

"Severus. Don't." Dumbledore warned. "I'm sure Harry is sorry for calling Madam Bones and will say that it is a misunderstanding."

To the surprise of Harry, Madam Bones came rushing up the stairs and, casting a spell at Snape and Dumbledore, arrested them both, Dumbledore for preventing justice being done by letting Snape remain free, full of the knowledge of what Snape had done, and Snape for committing rape.

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **New Timeline – 28th December 1995**_

Christmas had been and gone, with Harry receiving the best Christmas present ever, the verdict of innocence for his godfather, Sirius. The only two things that he could compare his happiness over Sirius being free, thanks to the arrest of Albus Dumbledore was his relationship with Hermione and the portraits of his parents, who had advised him about his heritage.

The arrest of the Headmaster caused a knock-on effect, almost causing the fall of the Ministry of Magic's complete leadership, especially as Cornelius Fudge attempted to commit suicide and the arrest of Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge

Despite being arrested, Snape was permitted by the Wizengamot, much to the dismay of Madam Bones, Sirius and several members of the Order of the Phoenix, to be on bail, pending a trial.

"Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, poking her head into his and Ron's bedroom, where the pair of them were playing wizard chess watched by Hermione, Ginny, and Crookshanks, "could you come down to the kitchen? It seems that Snape would like a word with you. I told him that you might not want to talk to him though."

Harry did not immediately register what she had said; one of his castles were engaged in a violent tussle with a pawn of Ron's, and he was egging it on enthusiastically.

"Squash him — squash him, he's only a pawn, you idiot — sorry, Mrs. Weasley, what did you say?"

"It's Snape, dear. In the kitchen. He'd like a word."

Harry's mouth fell open in horror. He looked around at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all of whom were gaping back at him. Crookshanks, whom Hermione had been restraining with difficulty for the past quarter of an hour, leapt gleefully upon the board and set the Pieces running for cover, squealing at the top of their voices.

"Snape?" said Harry, annoyed at hearing the name of his mother's rapist. "What's that git want?"

"He wants a word with you but he would not say to me what it was." said Mrs Weasley, knowing of the hatred of the man that Harry had, having sneaked a look at Lily Evans's diary.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, but I am not going to see him…especially after he did what he had done to my mother." Harry said, getting angry at the suggestion that he went to see the person who raped his mother, "He will probably try a Dumbledore and attack my mind, then obliviate what I know."

Suddenly there was the sound of spell fire, then a shout of a Killing Curse. As everyone rushed downstairs, they saw a black cloak fly through the Floo Connection...

…and on the floor, was the dead body of Sirius Black!

 _ **Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, City of Westminster, England**_

 _ **Old Timeline – 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 2019**_

Arriving in the Ministry to see his fellow DA member and collaborator, Unspeakable Terry Boot, Harry knew something unusual was happening, his body feeling an effect from the changes that, unbeknownst to him, that his children had made, the way they had altered the timeline for the Greater Good of their parents, despite Hermione telling them not to make any changes.

Suddenly Harry fell to the ground, his body shaking as things changed, the life of him being different thanks to the changes made by his children.

"WILL SOMEONE FETCH A HEALER AND ALSO FETCH DEPUTY MINISTER BONES!" the Welcome Wizard shouted, concerned as to why the Minister of Magic was laying on the floor, his body glowing golden.

Times for the Wizarding World as they knew it were certainly changing...

- **Time is a Funny Thing** -

 _Coming Up in_ _Chapter 05 – The Trial of Albus Dumbledore…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online / / / **Story ID 056**


	5. 05 - The End

Title **Time is a Funny Thing / / /** Rating **T**

Chapter **05 – The End…**

Warnings **Contains some swearing and Dumbledore bashing**

 _Contains text from Harry Potter and the Order of the Fried Turkey…Order of the Phoenix (get it right for Merlin's sake!)_

 _The Great Alliance and all items like it are based on themes and settings by Vance McGill…_

 _A/N – If I am honest I had kind of lost interest in the story so, rather than abandoning it, this chapter provides a bit of a bodged ending_

- **Time is a Funny Thing** -

 _Previously on Time is a Funny Thing…_

 _Harry's mouth fell open in horror. He looked around at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all of whom were gaping back at him. Crookshanks, whom Hermione had been restraining with difficulty for the past quarter of an hour, leapt gleefully upon the board and set the Pieces running for cover, squealing at the top of their voices._

 _"Snape?" said Harry, annoyed at hearing the name of his mother's rapist. "What's that git want?"_

 _"He wants a word with you but he would not say to me what it was." said Mrs Weasley, knowing of the hatred of the man that Harry had, having sneaked a look at Lily Evans's diary._

 _"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, but I am not going to see him…especially after he did what he had done to my mother." Harry said, getting angry at the suggestion that he went to see the person who raped his mother, "He will probably try a Dumbledore and attack my mind, then obliviate what I know."_

 _Suddenly there was the sound of spell fire, then a shout of a Killing Curse. As everyone rushed downstairs, they saw a black cloak fly through the Floo Connection..._

… _and on the floor, was the dead body of Sirius Black!_

 **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

 **New Timeline – 28th December 1995**

The trial of Severus Snape, the potions master having been arrested by Amelia Bones after a complaint had been put in by Harry, had found the potions master had cast a Killing Curse upon Sirius Black. In Snape's own admission, he had said that it was all due to the loss of the Order of Merlin, Third Class, that the Minister of Magic had promised him which had fell through when Sirius had escaped from captivity at Hogwarts.

Snape was sentenced to the Dementors Kiss for his actions, but the sentence was commuted when Voldemort had invaded Azkaban, freeing Bellatrix Lestrange and his other supporters from captivity.

Having enlisted the help of Unspeakables, Amelia Bones was on a path of vengeance for the death of her lover, one which resulted in Voldemort dying when he had been captured, Harry being the one who cast the final curse on the captured Dark Lord following his Sixth Year, but the Unspeakables had not realised when they were hunting down trinkets of the Dark Lord that they had left one.

Dumbledore was sentenced to life in the same prison where he had imprisoned his former lover, Gwindlewald, but did not last long, dying within six months of the sentence, but only after having left a book with all his memories, which declared there to be a prophecy, one that Amelia had relayed to Harry about his role in defeating Voldemort.

 _ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

 _ **Combined Timeline – 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **August 2019**_

Harry was in a quandary. He had just gotten home from the Ministry, having tried an experiment with the damaged time turner when he came to the conclusion that he had no idea what to do to get his wife or his children back.

' _It's the 1_ _st_ _September tomorrow, Lily and Hugo's first year and I know that they would have loved to be here.'_ He thought, worried now as it was close to midnight, and the house was quiet, only him and Susan in there, his oldest daughter, Amelia, having still been on her Wizarding World Tour, last known to be helping orphaned wizards and witches in the community of Burkina Faso.

Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion coming from the bedroom of his eldest son, with a light coming all through the house. Running through the house, he went to the source of the explosion when he saw his family all together, the sight of his children and wife together.

"Hello Dad." James said, as Harry fell on the floor, fainting at the sight.

After being woken up, he realised one thing…his children had changed. As he listened to what his children and wife had to say, he knew one thing…that time is a funny thing!

Little did they realise, however, that the events of the changes to the timeline would result in an uprising…all thanks to a certain locket being found…

- **Time is a Funny Thing** -

 _And that's the end of_ **Time is a Funny Thing** _. For all of those who have read the story, I thank you very much. For those who have reviewed and given their opinions, I have appreciated them they much. Please remember that if you have enjoyed this story to Favourite it and share on Social Media and with friends._

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** Complete / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story ID 056**


End file.
